You Never Know
by Nachan0928
Summary: Kibum is asked to meet Kevin at the place where they first met, but thing turns out way different. PG-15/Yaoi, Kibum/Kevin.


**Title: **You Never Know

**Pairing: **Kibum x Kevin (Kemaru)

**Genre:** Angst

**Rating: **PG-15

**Summary: **Kibum is asked to meet Kevin at the place where they first met, but thing turns out way different.

***~*You Never Know*~***

"Whoa, it's already nine fifty." I said as I looked at my watch. "Well, just a little bit more..." I mumbled then landed my eyes back on my computer. Not long after, my phone vibrated on the table and it kind of disturbed me since I was at work.

Someone was calling, and it was Kevin; my lover. He was a year younger than me and on his last year of study in university. I picked up the phone and his angelic voice could be heard from the other line.

"_Bummie-hyung, let's meet at the place where we first met! You still remember, right? I'm already there, by the way..."_ *chuckles*

I smiled when hearing his chuckle. It sounded so cute.

"Alright. I'll finish my paperwork for tomorrow first, okay? Then I'll go there..."

"_So you prefer your work to me? Come on, hyung. You still can do that tomorrow. Just come here now..."_

I knew that he was pouting, though I didn't see his face. And he would be so much cuter every time he did that, urging me to pinch his smooth, bubbly cheeks.

"It's not like that, Binnie. Of course I prefer you to my work. Don't worry, honey, I'll finish this as soon as possible."

He released a long sigh. Then spoke again in obvious disappointment.

"_Umm, okay. I'll wait patiently. See you soon, hyung!"_

And our conversation ended. I felt a bit guilty, indeed, but I just shrugged it off. I chose to put my phone into my bag so that I could refocus my mind on my work again without being distracted by it.

Time passed minute by minute, and without realizing it, I already took one hour. That was no good! Kevin would kill me! I shouldn't keep him waiting any longer, so I prepared to leave. But out of blue, my workmates who happened to work overtime, too, came to my room.

I couldn't just shove them off, could I? So we ended up talking and throwing jokes at each other. Truthfully, it had been a long time since the last time I enjoyed my time with them.

With that, my promise to Kevin was unintentionally forgotten.

I looked at my phone and saw that there were four messages and six missed calls from Kevin. I didn't know what had struck my head and made me have the heart to just ignore it like it was nothing and deactivate my phone. I didn't even bother myself to read the messages.

After what it seemed like forever, the clock now read 1 A.M. I felt that my fatigue really beat me up, so I finally decided to go home. I also was sure that Kevin was already tired of waiting me and eventually went home. I could just apologize to him later.

I waved a goodbye to my workmates who were equally tired. Luckily, I managed to drive my car safely and arrive at my apartment. Actually, it was a shared apartment. I lived with my friend from my university days, Soohyun. However, he worked in a different company.

We agreed to share the apartment because I was saving money to buy a house and live a beautiful life with my Kevin in the future. Soohyun was also doing the same in order to move to a bigger apartment with his lover, Dongho. But for the time being, we would just stay together like that.

When I had reached the floor where I lived and opened the front door, Soohyun suddenly rushed to me with an indescribable expression on his face, making me a little bit shocked. It seemed that he had been waiting for me in the living room because he could tell the moment the door opened.

"God! Soohyun! What happened?"

I gave him a puzzled face. He stared at me for some seconds and then called my name in a low voice as if afraid of hurting me with what was to come next. I frowned. He gulped before finally continuing his sentence, his lips a bit quivering. He told me something that I would never forget for my entire life...

"Just now, Alexander called and told me that... Kevin was found dead with several wounds on his body. It seems that he was stabbed with knife repeatedly. The police brought him to NH Hospital, but his life couldn't be saved."

"What—"

"They assume that it was a robbery because they only found his identification card in his wallet."

My eyes widened in disbelief, body slightly trembling. I felt like my heart had just stop beating and been shattered to pieces.

"Soohyun... You're kidding me, right? Kevin and I still talked to each other a few hours ago! And we even made a promise to meet at the place we first met back then!"

"I'm totally not kidding you! It's too much for a joke, Kibum! So did you meet him then?"

I shook my head slowly, regretting the fact that I didn't fulfill my promise to Kevin just because of my selfish thought. I should have known that Kevin was the type to wait no matter how long it would take.

"...I thought that he must have gone home since it was already so late."

Soohyun sighed heavily, eyes never leaving mine.

"I guess he kept waiting for you there. One hour ago, Alexander also called and asked whether his brother was here or not. He was worried because Kevin wasn't home already and didn't answer his call. He tried to call you but he also got no response. So he called me instead."

I listened to every single word Soohyun was saying. But my mind refused to consider it the truth.

"I don't believe it! The police found the wrong person! IT WASN'T MY BINNIE!"

I screamed out loud, my voice was full of desperation. I didn't care if I would get complaints for being so noisy in the early morning. I couldn't think clearly at the moment.

"Kibum! Alexander had already seen Kevin's death body! You have to face it! Kevin's gone!"

Soohyun's words felt like slapping me hard on the face and waking me up from the nightmare. No, it wasn't a nightmare, it was real. He then gave me a sympathetic look and stroked my shoulder gently, trying to comfort me.

I could only stand motionless on my spot, my eyes looked empty. Then I remembered something. I immediately turned on my phone and read those messages I received from Kevin before, with my tears threatening to fall.

* * *

><p>11.00 PM<p>

From: Binnie

Hyung, where are you? I've been waiting for an hour.

* * *

><p>11.30 PM<p>

From: Binnie

Hyung, did you turn off your phone?

* * *

><p>11.45 PM<p>

From: Binnie

Hyung, there are two weird guys here and they keep looking at me. I'm really scared. Where are you? :'(

* * *

><p>12.00 AM<p>

From: Binnie

Happy Anniversary, Bummie-hyung! I love you~ Honestly, I want to say it directly and celebrate it with you, but it seems that I won't make it tonight. Let's meet later then, hyung. And please don't overwork yourself. I don't want you to get sick coz it doesn't feel good and I'll be very sad if you do. Good night. Or should I say, good morning? Kekeke~

Your Binnie

* * *

><p>As I read his last message, my tears streamed down my face and blurred my visions. I was really sorry. I even forgot that today was our anniversary! What a bad boyfriend I was! I had abandoned him and been so careless. So heartless. How could I do that while he was being so concerned about me?<p>

All I could remember next was Soohyun trying to drag my body away and telling me to stop banging my head into the wall with all his might. His voice became less audible and lesser. Then everything went dark. I passed out.

* * *

><p>"Binnie, as usual, I bring flowers for you."<p>

Here I am; standing in front of Kevin's grave. Three years have passed, yet he is still the only one I love the most. And he will always be the love of my life. Nothing will ever change regardless of how many years pass. I know I have to move on someday nonetheless, Kevin won't like it if I keep grieving over his death, will he?

I put the flowers I'm bringing onto his grave, near his tombstone. They are red roses. His favourite. Sure the flowers are lovely, but Kevin is still prettier in my eyes. Every week I will come here, visiting and praying for him. Sometimes I meet Alexander here, too. He still greets me nicely, even though I'm the cause of his brother's death. Well, Alexander never says that and puts blame on me, but still, I feel very guilty to him.

The wind blows a cooling breeze quietly, caressing my skin softly. I then look up to the blue sky which filled with the slowly moving white clouds. It is a very beautiful day, and it would be even more beautiful with Kevin by my side, smiling and interlacing our fingers. If only I could rewind the time.

I already got my lesson...

If you have someone you really love, as long as you have the chance, you'd better show how much you love them because you will regret it when you can no longer show it. Because you never know how important it is to do that until you lost them. Because you never know when you will lose someone you love forever. Because you never know what will happen next day, hour, minute, or even second.

_You never know._

**-End of the Story-**

**A/N: **I JUST BROKE KEMARU! This is my first time writing a fic in which there's character death. So I didn't know if it fits your liking or not.

Also very sorry to all Kemaru shippers… I didn't mean to make it this way at first but somehow it turned out this dramatic. T_T

Please don't kill me, okay? *puppy eyes*

But comments would be much appreciated. Thanks ^^


End file.
